Life in poems
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: The HG character poems, send in who you want to hear next!
1. Katniss Peeta

_Katniss and peeta_

Hardships beyond many others

Taking care of sister and mother

Like a tree, steady, but blown with the wind

Though against the president whom thought he would win

OoOoO

Mature beyond her years, only 16

In life and in death there is no in between

Loving prim Loving Gale Loving Peeta too

Never really knowing exactly what to do

OoOoO

Just another child forced into killing

Even though she was less than willing

Forced to watch those she loved die

And think to herself, why even try

OoOoO

Fatherless Hungry and just plain confused

As a child she did not get to choose

Growing up at a far to fast pace

Looking out for her sister, loving her face

OoOoO

Hurt and hungry again and again

Her first days in the games she did not have a friend

Injured and ready to die

Until a little one made her once again try

OoOoO

Saved once again by the boy with the bread

Who, for a baker, did not have a light tread

She tried to save him and half succeeded

Though if not for her she wouldn't have needed

OoOoO

They both made it out, her and her lover

To realize she was loved by the one she though of as a brother

Confused and in need she drank with her mentor

She wished she hadn't because it affect her

OoOoO

She was called again, to play that game

Though everyone was sad, it was a shame

All of the victors would need to fight once more

While with singing and loving out her heart did pour

OoOoO

This game she did not win yet she came out alive

There was an uprising to her great surprise

She was the mockingjay a symbol of hope

Though she thought of herself as a big ole joke

OoOoO

She succeeded she won but at a great price

Many she loved were gone from her life

Prim who was dead, and finnick too

Gale had left her, to go to two

OoOoO

She was broken, why did she have to live this life

While even her boy with the bread was different taken alright

The capitol changed him, like they did so many others

Yet he tried with all his might to defeat it for his lover

OoOoO

Peeta was back, halfway at least

Nightmares still haunted her, he was still weak

Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire

Could not help but think Why her

OoOoO

With her beautiful children, she had a reason to live

A reason to smile and a reason to give

Peeta was with her a smile on face

Though the venom had left him still across his mind nightmares did race

OoOoO

Hand in hand in their old age

Katniss and Peeta shared one last Gaze

Their kids all grown up have moved along

And they were ready to go back to god

OoOoO

Together in life and together in death

This is how the Everdeen Mellarks left

Now in Heven with Rue Dad and Prim

Nothing ever again would be grim.

OoOoO

The children would hear from their fathers and mothers

About Katniss and Peeta who saved the world as lovers

And children would laugh and they would cry

And think to themselves thanks as they stared at the sky

OoOoO

**This is the end of chapter one**

**But stay, do not ****worry Im not nearly done**

**Send in for whom you would like to see next **

**And also review cuz if you don't you'll be hexed**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Cato Clove

_Cato Clove_

Called villeins, called vile, hated scorned and feared

Yet they are really much more than capitols have them appear

Forced to kill, and act menacing and cruel

We are treated like we are the fool

OoOoO

Not heartless brutes as they are made out to be

They did not want to do this task, yet they were threatened you see

The have family, they have a heart

Yet they have to do their part

OoOoO

Made out to be monsters in the others eyes

Though it sickens them, they must be these lies

Training hard so they can win

Though their sadness never ends once it begins

OoOoO

A sword A knife A spear a bow

Those who no one wants to know

Their acting skills must be superb

As they get what they deserve

OoOoO

ten nine eight seven six

Like everyone feeling sick

five four three two

They must now do what they dread to do

OoOoO

Boom Boom Boom Shout

All they want is to get out

Cato and Clove just try to live

And wish the families will forgive

OoOoO

As another soul leaves earth

Another wasted child birth

Cato and Clove pray for them

And their eyes fill with tears for the unforgivable action

OoOoO

Laughing Crying making friends

They just hope that soon it all ends

As one dies and than the other

They can only pray to mother

OoOoO

Fear coursing through their veins

For losing each other once again

They wish not to kill anymore

Though still must or visit deaths door

OoOoO

Un loved and Hate

Because of their fate

Feeling sad and so alone

All they want is to go home

OoOoO

Only a few left than they can leave

For the new rule change helped them with their need

They loved each other to almost madness drove

For them Cato and little Clove

OoOoO

The feast seemed like a great idea

Though others there might be a

Threat to their life so Cato said no

But Clove said she wanted so away she did go

OoOoO

Coming back and finding Clove gone

To the feast Cato did run

To see his love in Thresh's grasp

And on his face a smirk and laugh

OoOoO

He saw the Rock in his hand

And knew exactly what was planed

He called Cloves name but was to late

Her skull was crushed to Catos hate

OoOoO

Cato she thought weakly very sad

she just hoped he was was not mad

i should have listened to you

Now theirs nothing I can do

OoOoO

She felt to life slowly ebb away

And suddenly felt it was all ok

She could never live with the fact she killed

Just stay for Cato to herself she willed

OoOoO

In his arms, she felt to weak

Yet her happiness was at its peak

Let them win, she said in his ear

It was all he needed to hear

OoOoO

The cannon boomed and she was gone

That single shot, that single bomb

He knew how these games would end

They were no ones, NO ONEs friend

OoOoO

The ape Thresh was no more

Cato killed him while rain did pour

'Vengeance Clove' he tried to think

As guilt and regret began to tink

OoOoO

Only him and the fiery two

Who did not know what he was going to do

And as he planed the mutts did come

But than the fear came and he did run

OoOoO

Up up up to the golden horn

Can they climb he asked fully worn

I don't think so, the braided girl gasps

Than lover boy was in his grasp

OoOoO

'Look I don't want to kill you" he whispered in his ear

"I just want to die so listen and hear"

He told him his plan and the boy said Ok

"I just want to look strong" said the career boy anyway

OoOoO

"point to my hand and have her shoot there

Than I will fall to my districts despair

Good luck to you both, though you do not need it

He said to the boy in awe of his own wit

OoOoO

Pain erupted in his hand

As his plan went as planed

He fell to the mutts, without looking weak

And cried out as pain reached a new peak

OoOoO

Please Please end it hear and now

Fire girl please be merciful

He felt an object enter his head

And everything went black and red

OoOoO

In heven with Clove and all of the other tributes

To his surprise understood and said thank you's

They see that even careers have hearts

You just have to meet them at the right parts

**THERE YOU GO! This idea was from coolanna11! Thanks! ~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Sorry, READ PLEASE!

**Hi Fanfiction. I'm going on Hiatus for a while, so I can focus on one story at a time, but don't worry, I will be continuing, when I get more inspiration too. I know how much I HATE just authors notes, so here are a few Fun Things to read. :)**

READ THE A/N! ITS SO IMPORTANT.

READ IT!

NOW!

I SEE YOU!

SKIPING THIS!

READ NOW!

DO IT!

FINE, JUST IGNORE THE NOTE

* * *

A couple going on vacation but his wife was on a business trip so he went to the destination first and his wife would meet him the next day.

When he reached his hotel, he decided to send his wife a quick email.

Unfortunately, when typing her address, he mistyped a letter and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before.

When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sound, her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen:

_Dearest Wife,_  
_Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow._

_P.S. Sure is hot down here._

* * *

**_K. See you soon! :)_**


End file.
